Mates
by pll.sanitarium
Summary: Stiles is Gay. When his dad finds out, he drives away in the night. With Stiles dad gone, and no place to live, he turns to his Alpha. Derek. STEREK


**Hey guys its ! This is my first story I've written and I hope you guys like it! It's a Teen Wolf fanfic and it's about Sterek! Scira coming soon.**

 **STILES POV:**

"I'm gay." I said. My dad had a disappointed look on his face when I spoke. He looked down to the kitchen floor.

"You're joking right?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I tried to apologize. It didn't work. He rushed out the door and into his police car. He started to drive off. "Dad, wait!" The car lights trailed off in the distance. I stood in the doorway looking down the street. "I'm sorry."

The full moon shined over the Earth beautifully. I wonder how my wolves were doing. I walked back into the house and locked the front door. I slid down the doorway onto the floor, and started crying. Wow, I'm a weak person.

 **DEREKS POV:**

I absolutely hate full moons. They suck. I can't run freely in the woods without seeing a young, dumb beta chasing after me. That doesn't matter anyway though. They always die.

A while ago, I redid my house, and man does it look amazing now. It's basically a mansion. I have it so big so the whole pack can stay in the house. The pack being Me, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and Stiles. Usually Jackson and Lydia cuddle up and sleep together in a bed, Boyd and Erica sleep by the fireplace, and Scott and Isaac sleep in chairs. They have been really depressed after Allison….well…...died. Stiles and Me just sleep on the floor.

I wondered where Stiles was considering we all were usually here by now.

"Are you sure I can live here?" Scott asked his mother over the phone. "Ok, bye"

"What did she say?" Isaac asked Scott.

"I can live here…if I don't have sex with anyone." We all laughed.

"Well ok." I looked out the window at the beautiful moon.

"Have you seen Stiles today?" I asked everyone. They all shook their heads. "I will be right back." I grabbed my signature leather jacket and headed out the door. Where the hell was he?

 **STILES POV:**

There could've been two reactions to coming out to my dad. " _Oh son I still love you no matter what your life choices are",_ or..basically what just happened. I hate life so much sometimes. I walked upstairs into my room and fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK._ I looked to my window and saw a masculine figure blocking the moonlight. Derek.

I opened the window, and he came in.

"Are you ok?" He asked immediately. I hesitated in response

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I'm great." I lied, trying not to act suspicious.

"I know you're lying." I didn't respond for a moment, then it hit me. I fell into his arms, crying wildly. His warm touch comforted me. I pulled back and climbed on my bed.

'What happened?" He asked concernedly. I couldn't tell him what happened. He couldn't find out that I was gay. It might ruin everything. I have to come up with a-"Stiles?" There I go, drifting off into my thoughts again.

"Well, my dad, he...left." He looked confused. "We got in an argument and he stormed out. He probably won't be back for the rest of the night."

"Okay. Well are you gonna come to the house tonight? Everyone is there already." I can't believe the badass, smart Derek Hale believed that crap.

"Yeah, let's go. I'd rather not be here when my dad gets home." I tried to laugh under my tears.

"It's ok Stiles. Now, let's go." We walked out to the car and drove off to Derek's mansion in the woods.

 **DEREKS POV:**

Stiles was a wreck, but he still decided to come to the house. We all just let him relax and enjoy himself, rather than be a total downer. Stiles just sat on the couch, watching tv. Everyone else, besides me and him went running in the woods. Jackson usually just carried Lydia on his back.

"Stiles," I said. "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you cried a lot."

"Yeah, think I'm good now." I poured a bag of popcorn into a bowl and sat next to Stiles on

the couch.

"What movie do you wanna watch."

" _Finding Nemo_." I had a _WTF_ look on my face.

"Are you serious." He nodded his head. "Well we are watching _Freddy vs Jason_ anyway so it doesn't matter." He pouted his lip at me then turned to the tv again. "Be right back."

I had stored all the dvds in the basement so I went down to get them. After being in the basement for about five minutes, I started to hear faint footsteps.

"Stiles?" They started to get closer.

"Stiles this isn't funny. I'm gonna whoop your ass when I get back upstairs." The footsteps stopped. I got the movie, then turned around. Two huge werewolves were standing in front of me.

"Surprise Derek."

 **STILES POV:**

 _CRASH!_ I turned to the basement door.  
"Derek what the hell are you doing down there!" I yelled. "Derek?" I grabbed a lamp and slowly moved towards the staircase. "Derek this isn't funny." I stepped down the stairs. "Oh my god Derek!"

 **Well that's the first chapter for you guys! I hope you love it! Leave comments below on what I could do next!**


End file.
